


The Heart of War

by bornforwar_archivist



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2020-03-17 05:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18959215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist
Summary: By XandraA short story I wrote in English class for a project. Hope you like it.





	The Heart of War

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).
> 
> Disclaimer: The story, idea, plot and any people not belonging to Xena: Warrior Princess or Hercules: The Legendary Journeys belong to me. As you all know…Ares, Xena, Gabrielle and the others belong to Renaissance Pictures. I wish I owned Kevin Smith though…. 
> 
> Rating: PG-13 
> 
> Sex/Swearing/Violence: No sex, no swearing, and violence? Lemme see, this is Xena here…and the God of War…so of course there is going to be violence. 
> 
> Subtext: HELL NO!! Would I ever do that unless it was like Gabby and someone else?? 
> 
> \-- Ok, so I did swear once…sorry bout that…lol. -- 
> 
> Authors Note: I wrote this as a story for Scholastic Writing in school…had to change names and appearances. Hope you like it. 
> 
> Feedback: OF COURSE!! I would love anything you have to say to me…also, you might want to tell me what you think of a sequel….

"Ancient gods once battled the earth for power, passion, and glory. They reigned over mortals with justice, evil ruling alongside with fear and prejudice.   
  
"I am Hera, Queen of the Gods. Here, thousands of years ago, I was trapped by my husband, Zeus, in the deepest abyss in Tartarus, long forgotten by mortals today. But this story is not about me, rather one of my sons, and the mortal woman who captured his heart…the heart of War."   
  
The sun faded o'er the horizon as dusk fell rapidly on the valley. Xena and Gabrielle were setting up camp by a gently gurgling brook. Gabrielle, a petite woman with blonde hair and green eyes, was gathering wood for a fire. Xena, a tall warrior with raven hair and crystalline blue eyes, was setting up their bedrolls next to where the fire soon would be. The woman shaded her eyes against the last of the sun's rays and looked out across the mountains.   
  
"We have to cross the pass tomorrow if we are to make it to Sicily on time." The bard threw her companion a confused look as she came back with the firewood.   
  
"I thought that we had a week to get there from here."   
  
"We would have, if it hadn't been for those thieves earlier. Stopping them cost us time and, by the looks of it, winter will come early," the warrior replied.   
  
It was true, the bandits had been an unexpected delay, and acknowledging her friend's wisdom about the world around her, Gabrielle had to agree with her that winter was coming sooner this year. Plus, it was late fall, and the weather was getting colder each day. As they finished setting up camp and eating an early dinner of trout from the stream, the stars came out littering the night sky in their eternal brightness. Beginning to fall asleep, they failed to detect a dark figure appear at the tree line. As the mute moon rose far above the treetops, the figure bent over Xena and laid something by her side. This done, he disappeared into the night, leaving only the sound of the remaining leaves rustling in the breeze.   
  
In the high mountains of Macedonia, a castle sat nestled in a pass. Inside the throne room appeared the figure, obviously unhappy about something.   
  
"Melissa!" A woman wearing the traditional garb of high priestess, suddenly appeared in the doorway, bowing down in front of her lord, patiently awaiting her assignment.   
  
"Send this to the warrior Xena," he stated producing a scroll. "Tell the messenger to give it to her and leave. She'll know what to do."   
  


To Be Continued


End file.
